


【天加】舔舔

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 是女孩子的加贺美，情侣同居设定
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 3





	【天加】舔舔

“今晚可以试试你最近看得最多的那部AV的做法。”

天道说这话时的神色不咸不淡，倒是把米饭吃到一半的加贺美吓得一跳，捏着筷子剧烈呛咳起来。等加贺美拍着胸口手忙脚乱地抓过水杯灌了几口平复不适，坐在她对面的天道依然如常，没有任何蛛丝马迹表明刚才的话是个玩笑，她这才茫然失措地眨了眨眼：“啊？……你什么时候看了我的浏览记录，这，这是隐私吧！”

“是你偷偷摸摸的样子太明显了，又粗心到中途离开的时候不知道关掉屏幕。”天道从容地端起咖啡杯，“今天的咖啡泡得不错，让你体验一下新的乐趣也无妨。”

“……我、我也没有一直想那种事啦！”加贺美脸颊发热，“就是，就，稍微有点好奇而已……”

天道轻轻一挑眉梢：“所以要做吗。”

“……要！”

虽然和天道交往已经有一段时间了，但天道似乎习惯了禁欲克制的生活，所以并没有做得很频繁，用的也基本是中规中矩的方式。都快要以为天道不喜欢和她做了，没想到他还会在意她看了什么AV……加贺美在浴室胡思乱想着把皮肤搓得发红发热，回想起自己用于配菜的视频内容又忍不住脸红起来。天道真的会做吗，他们到现在还从来没有试过口交呢……加贺美大大叹了口气，拍拍脸用浴巾把自己裹起来，走出浴室打算吹干头发。

“天道，吹风机呢？”她按着胸口的浴巾结在卧室门口探头探脑，虽然没有留长发，但要是不好好吹干就又会被天道训，几次下来她就学乖了。

“在我这里。”出乎意料地，坐在床边的天道抬了抬手中的吹风机，示意她过来。加贺美愣了愣，受宠若惊地走到床边，被天道按着肩膀坐下来，然后头上一轻，天道熟练地取下她包头发的毛巾，举起吹风机打开开关。天道使用吹风机的技术也是完全符合人设的一流，但能体验到他这一手的人寥寥无几，就连小煦都没有被如此贴心服务过。温热的风呼呼地拂过发根，加贺美老老实实地安静坐着，忍不住偷瞥身侧天道专注的神情，不自觉地心跳加速。和自己吹头发时的感受完全不同，她感受着天道指尖轻柔地掠过头皮拨开湿漉发丝的触感，心里轻飘飘的，舒服得想要眯起眼睛，有一瞬间希望自己的头发永远都吹不干。

但她现在并没有腰带和gatack zecter，再怎么想也没办法让时间变慢。只比男性略长一点的短发很好吹干，天道啪一声关掉吹风机，用手指轻轻理了理她一直不怎么规整的发型：“好了。”

“……哦、哦……”加贺美有些遗憾地应声，抬头对上天道的双眼。天道的眼睛深邃漆黑，点着两团慑人的光亮，对视久了总觉得会被情不自禁地吸引，又好像自己的一切都在这双眼睛的注视下无所遁形。加贺美忽然有点心虚，认为男朋友的眼睛很性感这种事要是说出去肯定会被聚众嘲笑，但她实在很难不这么觉得。两人的视线胶着在一起，天道棱角分明的脸缓缓凑近，加贺美眨了眨眼。

在她回神之前，天道自然而然地吻了上来。柔软的唇瓣相贴厮磨，然后是浅尝辄止的舌尖。两人的唇都变得微微湿润，天道轻按加贺美的肩膀让她仰面躺倒在床单上，单手撑在她身侧拉开浴巾。“准备好了吗？”他问。

“嗯、大概……”加贺美双拳虚握搭在肩头，像只四脚朝天投降的小狗，不可避免地还是有点紧张。全裸面对天道也不是第一次，但天道一身上下穿得整整齐齐再和她赤条条任人鱼肉的样子对比就显得分外羞耻。她犹疑地张了张嘴，心里有点打鼓，“那个，天道你不脱吗……”

“不用，没什么不方便的。”天道毫不迟疑地打消她的念头，膝盖一顶分开她的大腿，已经开始沿着她的身体中分线轻吻向下滑去。有点痒有点凉凉的……天道的吻落在小腹时加贺美不自觉地扭动了下，被天道按住腰用牙尖叼住肚脐附近的皮肉轻啃一口。

“嗯……”加贺美软软地呻吟出声，在天道的下巴蹭到圆鼓鼓的阴阜时条件反射地屈起双腿，心底漾起隐秘的兴奋期待。但天道轻描淡写地停住向下的趋势，伸手把住她的膝弯上推按向床单，然后侧过脸亲吻她大腿内侧袒露无遗的柔嫩肌肤。加贺美条件反射地颤了颤，天道从腿弯附近一点点轻吻到敏感的腿根，藏在唇缝间的舌尖若有似无地勾划而过，蜻蜓点水般激起一圈圈涟漪扩散，她只能绷紧足弓，泛粉的足趾一齐蜷缩起来，难耐地感知一阵阵微弱的酥麻电流随天道的碰触窜过后背，并因大脑反馈而来的温吞快感轻喘不已，平时被忽略的部位立时变为要命的性感带。正渐入佳境，天道的动作却慢下来，然后舌尖加重力道扫过她腿根附近一片缀着细小出血点的泛红皮肤，语气不善地问：“这是怎么回事？”

“唔……！什么……”加贺美被刺痛感激得眉头一跳，运转慢了半拍的大脑竭力从记忆中找出答案：“啊那个……刚刚洗澡的时候不小心搓得太用力了，嗯……”还不是因为分神在想今晚这档事结果搓得用力过猛……她目光游移起来，没好意思把这一层说出口。

“还是这么笨手笨脚，好好爱惜自己的身体吧。”天道皱起眉不悦地叹气，相处时间越长他就越清楚加贺美有时不那么在乎自己，常常因此受点大大小小的伤。

“知道啦……我以后尽量小心。”加贺美老老实实地缩了缩脖子，如果表现得满不在乎而被天道说“那么下次我来帮你洗”什么的就很可怕了，她心有戚戚焉，毕竟类似的事也不是没有发生过。

利索得到了想要的回复，天道眉头舒展开来，轻轻哼了一声权当表示自己记着了，然后在那处做标记似的咬了一口。这次他单刀直入地埋进加贺美的腿间，感受到湿热的丰润软肉在他的呼吸下紧张地颤动，高挺鼻尖蹭过阴部稀疏的毛发有些发痒，嗅到一点熟悉的动情气味。

“已经这么湿了……很有感觉？”他轻吻那两瓣饱满的阴唇，熟透的果实般稍用力一挨就从肉红的裂隙间溢出丰沛的透明汁水，被他用舌尖细细卷去反而流得更多，蜜液把他的嘴唇和鼻尖都沾染得亮晶晶的。

加贺美羞得用手背遮住眼睛，声如蚊呐地嗯了一声。大脑越是因为被天道服务的事实兴奋，身体就越是敏感，快感带稍被碰触就有细微电流连连涌过，何况天道的舌头又软又热又滑溜，还那么灵活地在肉缝上滑过。她空闲的手不自觉地揪紧身下的床单，天道动作间带出的细碎水声和被亲密舔舐的感触在黑暗的感知世界里变得更加鲜明，几乎让她面红耳赤。天道的舌头拨开大阴唇探进来，在湿透的嫩肉上重重滑动，然后舌尖对着兴奋勃起的阴蒂轻快拨弹，再把变得红艳欲滴的小豆豆卷入口中轻吮咂吸——就像加贺美喜欢的AV里的情节那样——加贺美思维中断，几乎在汹涌的快感下尖叫出声，不受控制地抬高腰部微微颤抖，脚趾一根根缩紧又张开。天道托着她的大腿，接连把她送上第二波快感的巅峰，并未让她在迅猛而至的高潮中多作喘息，转而用舌尖戳刺下方湿泞得一塌糊涂的花穴，没怎么费力就钻入了因多重高潮而微微痉挛的甬道，灵活有力地搅动层叠滑腻的内壁软肉，时而前后抽动，舌尖拍打推挤自发绞缠上来的黏膜，回响在室内的水声更加明显了。这太，太超过了……加贺美心思恍惚，眼神涣散，浑身的力气都被无形中抽走似的，感觉自己要被舔得软绵绵地融化掉。和手指或者阴茎的感觉都完全不一样……太柔软了，太湿滑了，太灵活了……好舒服、真的……！

“唔啊……天、道，不行了……”加贺美难耐地蜷起身子，并拢大腿夹住天道的脑袋，大腿内侧摩挲着天道鬈曲的黑发，泄出意乱情迷的急促喘息。天道的舌头越探越深，像要把她里里外外都舔遍吃透，甜美麻痹的快感一点点冲刷脑海，她脸颊泛起靡艳的潮红，半眯着因生理性泪水而迷离的双眼，在天道变换轻重缓急的舔弄下一阵阵地发抖，穴口随之一小股一小股地涌出透明的蜜液，打湿了腿根和天道的下颌。天道喉结滚动，吞咽下灌进嘴里的汁液，有节奏地动舌头的同时鼻尖也一同顶着她肿大的阴蒂来回磨蹭，内外夹击之下迫得加贺美很快濒临绝顶。快感的侵袭比她想象中更加激烈，她仰起脖颈张开嘴断断续续地喘，自己都没意识到正在发出绵软高亢的欢愉呻吟，腰胯情不自禁地自发扭动起来，像要迎合天道的动作又像试图逃离过量的快感。但天道牢牢地托着她的后腰把胯部更紧密地按向自己的脸，卡着她攀上快感顶峰的节奏用嘴唇舌头和鼻尖把她送上新的高潮，让她无处可逃，还能分神揉弄她紧绷的臀肉。

灭顶的快感避无可避地接连涌至，加贺美在欲海之中挣扎扭动气喘吁吁，条件反射地伸手抓住天道的头发揪也不是按也不是，双脚无意识地把床单蹬出褶皱，脚趾划过处又把褶皱抓得更加凌乱。天道、天道，停下来、不要停，要受不住了……她绷紧的身体因连续叠加的高潮承受不住地轻颤，最终腰部骤然向上抬起，大脑空白地喷出一股股透明清液，在天道的唇舌猛攻下剧烈潮吹了。

“——！！……哈啊……天、道……”

她头晕目眩地跌落下来。被刺激得太过的大脑还没有恢复思考能力，她浑身脱力地瘫在床上，喘着气一点点回复神智，四肢酸软得抬不起来。天道从她腿间起身，撩开她汗湿的鬓发低头轻吻。加贺美仰着头迎合天道的亲吻，注意到他下半张脸满是泛着水光的黏糊痕迹不由有点羞赧，目光一转看到他胸前领口处晕了一团明显水渍又是一阵心虚，不自在地舔了舔他的嘴唇。

天道把她反应全都看在眼里，心知肚明地问：“爽了？”

“……嗯、嗯……”加贺美愧疚地低下头不敢直视他，“没想到会这么……这么激烈……”

“那就睡吧。”天道把她的脑袋按在胸前拍了拍，“难为你最近因为工作跑来跑去，这种时候就多休息一下吧。”

“……！天，天道……”原来真正的原因是这个吗，加贺美感动得眼底泛起水雾，又偷偷瞟一眼他鼓鼓囊囊的胯间，小声地问：“那你……不会很辛苦吗……”

“没关系，我去一下洗手间。”天道神色淡淡，轻吻了下她发顶随即松手，手放上卧室门把手之后又转身看向她，嘴角微扬扯出一抹意味深长的笑意，“下次就该轮到你来做了。”

“诶？”床上的加贺美睁大双眼，反应过来天道说的是什么意思之后脸腾地红了。

真是的……她翻了个身把自己裹进被子里，控制不住地蒙着头来回滚了两滚。下次，下次，她脸颊发烫地想，下次的话，也有别的花样想慢慢尝试……唔唔，喜欢天道！


End file.
